<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blooming by Oct1st</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26311603">Blooming</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oct1st/pseuds/Oct1st'>Oct1st</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:41:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,164</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26311603</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oct1st/pseuds/Oct1st</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>他们的视线交汇，一眼之间，快乐比热浪还要剧烈地翻覆过来。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fan Chengcheng/Huang Minghao | Justin</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Blooming</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“什么时候能好啊？”</p><p>黄明昊说这话的时候把正晃荡着的两条腿从膝弯对折收回，看着范丞丞操控着拖把从自己脚下来来回回。他突然想到，拖把好像一个梳了脏辫的脑袋。</p><p>范丞丞低着头专心拖地：“我也没让你等我。”</p><p>黄明昊扁扁嘴，“我干值日的时候你也等我了呀，我不想一个人回家嘛。我都等了多久啦，你速战速决！”</p><p>他坐在最前排的桌子上，为了不踩脏范丞丞擦的地板，范丞丞停下来拖地，拄着拐杖似的靠着拖把。阳光从窗外与楼齐高的树里见缝插针地钻进来，穿过打开的窗，照到黄明昊的后背上，把白色的校服衬衫染成鹅黄色。范丞丞没戴眼镜，模模糊糊看过去，只觉得少年暖色的后背好像一块儿天鹅绒的月亮。</p><p>黄明昊见他从教室头拖到尾，站在尽头突然不动了，像个拄拐的老人，眯着眼睛，一脸呆相。黄明昊又开始催：“可以走了嘛——”</p><p>范丞丞放下拖把，踩着桌椅的腿贴边向他走来，摇摇晃晃的，像在陡崖上侧着走，一个分心便要沉入脚下万丈深渊。但当然不会，范丞丞掉下来的后果只是地板会脏而已。黄明昊把书包扔给他，从桌子上跳下来，鹅黄色从他的后背落到桌椅上，少了一点生动的神采。</p><p>“你有这个功夫，帮我干都干完了。”</p><p>两人走出教室，还在斗嘴。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>晚上黄明昊给范丞丞发QQ消息：丞丞，在不在，在不在，在不在在不在在不在？？？</p><p>范丞丞写物理作业写得暴死亿万脑细胞，QQ特别关心的提示音一下又一下不间断地大声响起来，和黄明昊本人有一些异曲同工之妙，他没法儿不注意。</p><p>他发过去一个问号。看到备注名是大帅哥，很想改掉，想了想还是放弃无谓的挣扎了——早晚都要被黄明昊改回来，算了，他开心就好。</p><p> </p><p>大帅哥：你化学写完没？借我抄一下</p><p>橙：你哪道题不会？</p><p>大帅哥：今天化学课睡过去了，作业啥也不会</p><p>大帅哥：你写完作业了吗？</p><p>橙：没</p><p>大帅哥：那你先写作业去，写完再理我</p><p>橙：没事，就差物理了，一时半会也抠不出来</p><p>大帅哥：那你不借我抄的话，给我讲一下？</p><p> </p><p>黄明昊给他发消息的时候正趴床上逗猫，突然一个视频电话邀请发过来，吓得他从床上弹跳起来。</p><p>他小心翼翼地接通，找了一下角度，问：“为啥要视频呀？”</p><p>范丞丞很无语的样子：“否则我怎么给你写公式。”</p><p>“是哦……”</p><p>说着那边的摄像头就转到了白纸上。他看不到范丞丞，范丞丞还看得到他，说写作业的时候抱着个猫像什么话，撸猫丧志巴拉巴拉。他呼噜着tin宝的毛看范丞丞飞速运笔写公式，一会儿白纸就被密密麻麻地小字盖住了，范丞丞的字没多好看，但还算整齐。</p><p>范丞丞举着手机写公式，写完了看了眼手机里黄明昊的脸，他刚从床上滚了一遭，刘海蓬蓬的，像是春天蓬勃生长的草，草尖儿挠着他的心。黄明昊趴在枕头上看得很专心，眼光折射出晚霞的色彩，像是什么琉璃珠子，清澈见底。他有一点心猿意马，被那头催促：“哎，你怎么不说话啦？”</p><p>于是又被拖回正轨。</p><p>他聪明，范丞丞随便写了几个公式讲了讲基本概念，叫他背过，他就都明白了。偶尔也会提出几个疑问，然后范丞丞就会一边嫌他笨一边解答，还在纸上画了个问号，意思是懂了吗？那个问号头很圆，尾巴却是直的，看着像是什么印刷上去的，黄明昊想，这估计是今天范丞丞写得最漂亮的一个字（标点符号也算字嘛）。</p><p>讲完题以后视频还是没挂，手机各放在书桌一边，屏幕黑了，两个人继续闷头奋笔疾书。范丞丞还在头痛物理题，听见黄明昊在那边儿笔尖唰唰蹭过纸的声音，最后落下来一声轻叹。</p><p>作业好多啊，他抱怨。</p><p>是啊。</p><p>不想写物理了，借我抄抄。</p><p>不给。</p><p>干嘛，这么小气。</p><p>要检查过程的，被发现雷同咱俩都逃不过。</p><p>“好吧……”那边又垂头丧气嘟囔了几句，“对了，我今天那罐可乐是不是被你顺走了。”</p><p>范丞丞摸了摸书包，好像真是。黄明昊收拾东西的时候手忙脚乱，他顺手接过来，就塞包里了，被颠了一路，估计现在打开全是气儿。</p><p>“我就说我怎么找不到了……哎！tin宝你怎么突然跳上来！”</p><p>范丞丞听他在那边人飞猫跳一片混乱，忍不住把脸俯到白花花的卷子里大笑。黄明昊很积极地喊儿子过来，手机屏幕又亮了，露出一人一猫两张脸。</p><p>范丞丞又重新把手机拿起来，看黄明昊捧着猫脸和他打招呼，“哎，tin宝tin宝，好久没见咯，还记得你干爹吗。”</p><p>“我是他爷爷。”</p><p>“哇你这人要不要点脸！tin宝还是你哥哥呢！”</p><p>这样无聊的对话以范丞丞要去遛狗告终。他吐槽道：“你看看跟你在一块儿多拉低我学习效率。”</p><p>手机躺回了桌上，摄像头对准黄明昊的鼻孔，他一边写一边哼哼：“你本来也没什么效率一说，写着写着就开始发呆，我这是为了提醒你不要走神。”灯下他的眼睫也附着光，范丞丞数了一会儿他的眨眼频率，才想起来作出回应：</p><p>“那我去遛狗咯。你这人能不能别再给我看鼻孔了。”</p><p>黄明昊翻了个白眼，把摄像头对准自己，“大帅哥的鼻孔也是帅的好不好，你有什么不满意。行啦，你快去。”</p><p>范丞丞露出整齐的一排牙，和他挥了挥手：“再见咯。”</p><p>黄明昊也挥了挥手，很认真地叮嘱道：“明天早点起，别再让我从楼底下等你了。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>第二天范丞丞还是睡过头了，作为惩罚又要承包黄明昊一星期的早饭。</p><p>黄明昊跟他一块儿从走廊罚站，小声说：“你自己数一数，这学期总共没几个星期，你的早饭都欠到下学期了。”</p><p>范丞丞一脸财大气粗：“下学期算什么，这辈子的早饭都能给你承包了。”</p><p>黄明昊脑袋里突然冒出他结婚当天早晨范丞丞还要来非常狗腿子地给他送早饭的情形，没忍住咧嘴乐了，范丞丞一脸鄙视说你又做什么白日梦呢，别这么喜形于色好不好。他笑嘻嘻地蹭上去，说我录音了哦，一辈子的早饭哦。</p><p>范丞丞也就随口一说，对此不以为然：“你手机都交上去了，用什么录的音。”</p><p>黄明昊指了指自己的耳朵，“这里。”</p><p> </p><p>那年的高温预警来得很早，范丞丞生日还没到就热得堪比伏天。他们每天放学在马路上一前一后地蹬风火轮，风从衣服下摆灌进去，把两个人的衬衣都吹得鼓鼓的，像是不知道会飘向何处的氢气球。他们穿过大街掠过小巷，路过每天必经的24h营业便利店，欣然迎来了这个夏天。</p><p>黄明昊还是经常边写作业边跟范丞丞电话唠嗑，范丞丞问：“你家旁边的树上有没有蝉？”</p><p>黄明昊站起来走到窗户边上，把手机听筒靠着窗户，说，“有呀有呀，你听不到吗？声音可吵啦。”</p><p>范丞丞说：“你就和那个蝉似的。”</p><p>黄明昊哈哈大笑，一边笑一边学：“在吗，在吗，在吗美女，美女在忙吗，美女你好，在吗，在吗，交个朋友……”</p><p>“你才美女！”</p><p>“丞丞美女，在吗，在吗……”</p><p>“……”</p><p>后来黄明昊自己都看不下去这个行为了，抱怨道：“我们天天见面，怎么还是有这么多的屁话好说。”</p><p>“你问我？你自己心里最清楚。”</p><p>“说得就跟你屁话少一样。”</p><p>范丞丞翻了个白眼，还没来得及回嘴，听黄明昊又跳跃到下一个话题：“丞丞，我好想吃西瓜啊……”</p><p>“吃啊。”</p><p>“楼下卖西瓜的车都不见了，超市里的不好吃。”</p><p>范丞丞想了想，很干脆地说：“那你明天晚上来找我吧，我家楼下有。”</p><p> </p><p>第二天黄明昊吃完晚饭颠颠儿地就溜达到范丞丞楼底下了，没上去敲门也没喊他下来，从院子里溜达来溜达去，学小猫凄凄婉婉地叫唤。不一会儿范丞丞就下来了，把他从草丛边儿揪起来：“不会打电话吗？从这喵得和个怨妇似的。”</p><p>他嘿嘿一笑，说西瓜在哪里呀我好想吃西瓜，然后装作左顾右盼的样子，其实刚溜达的时候就瞅见西瓜车了。已经六点多了，天还亮亮堂堂，太阳悬着丝毫没有下班的意思，范丞丞见他热得满头都挂着细密的汗珠，亮晶晶的闪着光，想找什么擦一下，想起来手头也没纸，伸出去的半只手不尴不尬挂在空中，黄明昊奇怪地看他一眼：“干嘛呀？又想打我？走啦，不是要买西瓜去吗。”</p><p>他悻悻地放下手，跟了上去。</p><p>挑西瓜也是讲门道的，他们两个都爱吃脆一点的，专挑那些敲起来清响的，最终选定了一个漂亮又清脆的带走了，但是实在太大一个，黄明昊说：“我怎么搬回家嘛！你跟我一块儿回去。”</p><p>“自己搬不动还挑那么大的？”</p><p>“这样能多吃几天嘛，懒得动。”</p><p>话是这么说，走到黄明昊家的时候两人都已经气喘吁吁，天色已经暗了，可风还是热的，黄明昊主动让他上楼吹会空调凉快一会儿再走，范丞丞也没理由拒绝。西瓜切成两半，黄明昊抱着半个就回了房间，范丞丞眼都瞪圆了，问这么大一个你吃到明天吗？黄明昊说你没看两个勺子啊，一起吃嘛。</p><p>他其实有点为难，想说你不是说要多吃几天，后来又觉得自己矫情，反正放得久了也不新鲜，还是让黄明昊多出门活动活动，敞开怀吃呗。俩人坐在床上抱着半个西瓜，一人一勺吃起来，门留了一条缝，tin宝把缝挤开跳了上来，在两人身边扒拉了个位置，一屁股趴下了。</p><p>黄明昊吃到了想吃的西瓜，吹着空调看着电视，非常美滋滋，感慨道：“要是能一直像今天这样就好了。”</p><p>范丞丞问，为什么啊？</p><p>黄明昊抛了个媚眼儿过来，因为和你在一起啊。</p><p>他扭过头装作呕吐的样子，听见黄明昊在背后鹅鹅地笑：“笨蛋，因为今天星期六啊！”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>暑假即将到来的时候，四年一度的世界杯也拉开了帷幕，这回每天早晨睡过头的不再有范丞丞一个，两人各顶着一对黑眼圈在飞速蹬着车的上学路上疯狂互相甩锅：今天明明是你起晚了！是你！是你！不是我！</p><p>走廊上还是同样的两个人在罚站，范丞丞趁教室内大声朗读单词的时候突然凑过来，说，“今天是不是该轮到你给我带一星期早饭了呢？”</p><p>黄明昊小脑瓜一转，欣然道，“可以抵消你一个星期。”</p><p>“不能抵消，这是两码事儿。”</p><p>“我给你带你的早饭你给我带我的早饭，你这样很无聊欸——”</p><p>教室内的朗读声戛然而止，他们的闲聊也被强行终止。范丞丞瞪了他一眼，把头扭到一边儿去了，过了一会儿还觉得不解气似的，回过头来又捶了他一拳。</p><p>黄明昊很委屈，心想，他又生什么气啊！</p><p> </p><p>范丞丞一天没搭理他，让黄明昊非常摸不清头脑，放学的时候两个人一前一后去车棚，也是一路无言。黄明昊被晒得快化了，很需要攥住什么凉凉的东西降降温，于是还是没忍住蹭过去一把抱住他胳膊，顺便发表了不满：“你到底干嘛啊——！”</p><p>范丞丞本来就是心里有点小别扭，也不知道自己别扭什么，倒也不是生气，就等着人给个台阶下。黄明昊和只猫一样蹭来蹭去，抓住他胳膊晃得颠三倒四，范丞丞一边笑一边试图把他扒拉下去，被黄明昊推了一把：“还给我装呢！我还以为你真生气了，你非要给我带早饭我又不拦着，反正你自己都说了这辈子早饭给我承包了。”</p><p>“神经病啊，周末早晨我还要恭送到你家门口吗？”</p><p>“不听不听，王八念经！”</p><p> </p><p>晚上还有球赛，范丞丞说要去买点吃的看球的时候打发时间，两人路过每天必经的便利店的时候停了下来，范丞丞把车停在门口，让黄明昊先看着车点儿。黄明昊很乖地点点头，谁知范丞丞刚走进去又走出来，把两个人车锁在一起，把他也拉进去了。</p><p>“你有什么想吃的吗？”</p><p>黄明昊跟在他后面漫无目的地逛，“没有啊，跟着你逛逛。”</p><p>“可乐喝吗？”</p><p>“都行。”</p><p>“薯片吃吗？”</p><p>黄明昊奇怪道：“我又没有晚上加餐的习惯，你买你自己愿吃的。”</p><p>范丞丞翻了个白眼，心说这人有时候怎么这么不解风情，抱着东西去收银台了。黄明昊先出去了，坐车座儿上等他，瞪着眼找树干上的蝉。被锁在一起的车前轮紧贴着，车头依偎着车头，一把锁串起两架车，也仿佛把两个人串得密不可分。</p><p>范丞丞出来，蹲下打开车锁，又拉开一罐七喜递给他，易拉罐上还冒着水珠，握着凉凉的，湿湿的，很舒服。</p><p>黄明昊担心他急着上路，咕咚咕咚大口喝完了，喝到最后有点撑，溢出来一个冒着气儿的嗝，范丞丞欲言又止看了他一眼，最终化作一个因为隐忍而不够饱满的笑容，无言地接过他手里易拉罐顺手投进了垃圾桶。</p><p>阳光穿过树叶的缝隙，被分割成一小块一小块的光斑投到地上，树上找不见蝉的影子，好像是树在替他鸣叫，四面八方的热浪把人裹起来，少年的额角沁出细密的汗珠，濡湿了发根。他们的视线交汇，一眼之间，快乐比热浪还要剧烈地翻覆过来。</p><p>仿佛姗姗来迟的花期里，突然有什么boom地一声绽开了。</p><p>黄明昊被热情的季风冲击得有点晕头巴脑，一时间没有想通那boom的一声到底代表着什么，他只是觉得很开心，还有就是范丞丞憋笑的样子好傻。回家后他打开手机，看到短信箱躺着两条未读的信息：</p><p>哎，你怎么自己一气儿把汽水喝光了啊，本来就想给你喝一口的。</p><p>晚上来我家一起看球吧？我买了一个特别好吃的西瓜。</p><p>他挠了挠头，感觉脸上很热，又按捺不住地雀跃起来。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Fin.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>